


The colors of Persephone

by avalalaland



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Love, Other, Pain, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalalaland/pseuds/avalalaland
Summary: The colors of Persephone they shape and mold her to the woman and Queen she is today. Green, Pink, Red, Gold, Purple, and Blue. Bonus: Black
Relationships: Apollo/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Ares & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Cerberus & Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Demeter & Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Nymphs/persephone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

Green

My eyes open to wavy seas of purple and green. My blurry new newborn vision taking in all it can. 

As I grow she was nurturing and calm. 

Until my powers came and I turned into a young woman then she was panic and pain.

I grew up confused and warped. Believing I was not good enough. Aching inside for approval. Her approval. 

I was pushed for perfection, no mediocreness was allowed here. Shoved a round peg into a square hole. 

Locked away kicking and screaming. Alone and melancholic she made me. Hollow I became.

She disguised her abuses as protection and love.

Till anger erupted and destruction I became.

Out into the world she sent me unprepared hoping I would fall like Ichor.

She taught me to stand, to walk, and to speak. 

Her greatest lesson to not be afraid to fly even when those who love you don't believe in you. 

I call her Mama. 

Others called her Demeter.


	2. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pink

They were my only examples of freedom.

They pushed and pulled me into carefree lifestyle. 

Bright balls of energy and light.

Cheery and full of Positivity and innocence.

They were my forst kisses. My first Dances. My first thirsty touches.

Late night swims and Early morning berry runs.

They were the shadows on my freedom.

They brought me comfort and joy. 

Sweetness and Patience

I would kill for them

I did kill for them

They taught me unconditional love and fealty.

The greatest gift they gave me was empathy and to look on the bright side even in the dark.

They were the flower nymphs of Demeter.

Best of all they were my sisters.


	3. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red

He was the physical incarnation of speed.

A thief, a traveler and a messenger.

A red blur most days. 

He was mid day swims and games.

He was procrastination and distraction in my gilded cage.

He taught me to steal and to hustle.

He was my first secret. My first innocent crush.

He stole my first kiss (from the opposite sex).

He taught me to let loose and embrace the now.

He was there for me and helped me hide my darkest secrets.

His greatest lesson was teaching me to Embrace who I was now and who I was suppose to be. To love myself for who I was now even when others told me I shouldn't be. 

His name is Hermes and he is one of my most treasured friends.


	4. GOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold

He was anger and rage.

He could wage wars by blinking his eyes.

He fell from the sky and was the first to see my potential.

His lips and large hands the first I gave myself to freely. 

He taught me what it meant to have passion. 

When it looked my rage would consume me. He taught me to control it and how to wield it like the weapon it was.

His care for me was only matched by one other.

He was Ares God of War. 

He taught me it was okay to be angry and that was the greatest gift of all.


	5. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning nothing mentioned in detail. an allusion to Everything Apollo. I do consider Apollo a walking asterisk. So yeah.

He was obnoxious.

Condescending.

He was another version of my mother wanting me to be someone I wasn't.

Just like my mother he like to take my choices away. He tried to take my escape routes as well as my friends.

He thought he could force me in mental ways not just physical ones. 

He confused me with property. And thought me weak.

He found out just how B-rated I wasn't.

He taught me true strength. Showed who my true allies were. 

His dreams burned like they touched the sun.

He was Apollo and he is no longer the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Persephone smirking as she says the last part. I know I can't wait for her vengeance.


	6. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue

He was infatuated from the first moment. 

Wanting to marry me before he knew me.

He was cold where I was hot and Hot where I cold.

He and I both broken searching for a true connection. A pure connection.

Two halves of a whole. He became something I didn't realize I was missing. That I needed.

Blue and Black expanses to my Pink and Green. 

With him I glowed and could conquer anything.

His promise was was equality and He shows me everyday that he meant it.

We grew stronger physically and mentally together.

We fixed ourselves for each other. 

Our loved burned bright. It surpassed lies. 

He was Aidoneus Hades. King of of the Underworld.

I call him Husband.


	7. BONUS: Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because he is our good boy.

It started with growls. 

It turned to happy tail thumps and sloppy kisses.

He was there when no one else could. 

My first Protector.

He was cuddles in the night when I was lonely and sad. 

He was guardian of the gates.

He was protector of the office door when certain workaholics would try to work on weekends.

Guardian of the little feet that trampled through the house.

One of seven. then eight. 

He is Cerberus.

He is my good boy.


End file.
